APH: Banany
by Austria1996
Summary: Radośnie bezsensowne opowiadanko z czasów PRL-u. Blok Wschodni się nudził.


- Elizaveta, dlaczego bijesz Gilberta? – głos Polski wyrażał, jakby zapewne sam to określił, totalne zdumienie. Oczywiście jego zdolności aktorskie miały w tym bardzo duży udział, gdyż od czasu zostania jednym z państw satelitarnych ZSRR widział Węgry walącą patelnią Prusy, tfu!, NRD, no w każdym razie pruską zarazę, jeszcze częściej niż poprzednio.

Węgry rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Bo mnie wkurza.

- No to to wiem, ale czym?

- Bananami!

Feliks zmarszczył brwi.

- Jak można kogoś wkurzać bananami…?

- Bo on ma banany, a ja nie!

Oboje spojrzeli na Gilberta, który stał obok z mina mówiącą: „A ja mam banany, a wy nie!".

Feliks zastanowił się chwilę.

- Zasadniczo to miałem na myśli, no, jak można wkurzać kogoś bananami, jak bananów nie ma, ale ta pruska zaraza jakby coś wykombinowała.

- Oczywiście – warknęła Elizaveta, podrzucając patelnię i łapiąc ją w locie – Od cholernego braciszka z cholernego Zachodu.

Gilbert uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął skądinąd banana.

- Oj Węgry, Węgry, zaczynasz już mówić jak Anglia. A teraz nie przeklinaj i bądź grzeczna, to może dostaniesz.

- A francba – mruknęła Elizaveta i wzięła porządny zamach patelnią. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał ją Polska, i zanim zdążyła zmienić powód swojej irytacji z „Ten kretyn Gilbert" na „Ten cholerny Feliks", zapytał:

- To skąd masz te banany?

NRD popatrzył na niego złośliwie.

- Zapewne z jakiejś plantacji. A co ty taki ciekawy, PRL?

Feliks puścił rękę Elizavety.

- Bądź tak miła i walnij go ode mnie. A, jeszcze jedno, jak go zatłuczesz totalnie na amen, to dostaniemy jego banany.

Elizavecie nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać.

Gilbert, przewrócony, próbował się jeszcze bronić, ale nic nie równa się furii Węgier, walczącej o banany No, może tylko furia Polski, nazwanego PRL-em. Na szczęście nie mieli już drugiej patelni, wiec były Prusy obrywał wyłącznie od Elizavety, która za to jak już biła, to porządnie.

Gilbert wrzasnął.

- Zatłuczecie mnie tu!

- O to chodzi! – Węgry uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

- Ale to niezgodne z konwencją genewską…

Węgry walnęła go jeszcze raz.

- Z czym czym? Bo nie dosłyszałam.

- Poza tym was jest trzech: Węgry, Polska i patelnia. Trzech na jednego!

- Jak przy rozbiorach – niewinnie podpowiedział Feliks, wyrażając bardzo duże zainteresowanie swoimi paznokciami – Poza tym nie trzech na jednego, bo ja tu tylko stoję. Ale jak już mnie musisz liczyć, to i tak trzech na dwóch. Przecież masz jeszcze swoje banany.

- Dobrze, dobrze! Chcecie bananów, weźcie je sobie na zdrowie!

Polska wciąż był niezadowolony.

- Twoimi bananami to, no, tego, no wiesz, co mam na myśli. Zasadniczo, totalnie wypchać się możesz. Ja chcę tylko trochę szacunku, i jeszcze żebyście mówili na mnie „Polska", względnie „Feliks". Nazwa państwa się zmieniła, ale moje imię już nie, jasne? Poza tym to nie był mój pomysł z tym PRL-em.

- Żeby mnie tak kto pytał, czy chcę być NRD… - westchnął melancholijnie Gilbert.

- Żeby mnie kto pytał, czy chcę być odcięta od bananów… - wtrąciła Węgry.

- Żeby mnie kto pytał, czy chcę obrywać patelnią – obruszył się nieszczęśliwy właściciel „Zachodnich" owoców.

- Odfeliksuj się od mojej patelni!

- Odkurczakuj się od moich bananów!

- O, właśnie – wtrącił się Polska – Miałeś powiedzieć, skąd masz banany.

Gilbert popatrzył na niego i mruknął niechętnie:

- W paczce od Ludwiga dostałem – westchnął z melancholią, której trudno było się u niego spodziewać – Nawet nie mam się jak spotkać, ja tu, on tam. Tęsknię za nim.

- Ja tęsknię za Torisem. Nawiasem mówiąc, on też nie lubi, jak się na niego mówi „Litewska Socjalistyczna Republika Radziecka".

- A ja tęsknię za bananami!

Wrzask Węgier sprowadził ich obu na ziemię. Gilbert, w obawie o swoją niesamowitą osobę, skoczył do kredensu po banany, zaś Feliks wypadł na chwilę, by zaraz powrócić z torbą, w której, gdzieś pomiędzy gazetami a swetrami spoczywała bezpiecznie ukryta butelka jakiejś lepkiej, zachodniej, kapitalistycznej cieczy, zwanej uroczo ajerkoniakiem. No, żeby oddać honor trunkom bezalkoholowym, były tam jeszcze trzy butelki oranżady. Elizaveta zaś, by nie pozostać bez zajęcia, zajęła się nastrajaniem radia.

- Uważaj, Elka, uważaj! – Feliks pogroził jej bananem, zaiwanionym… Nie, nie zaiwanionym, tylko podwędzonym Gilbertowi – Jak nas towarzysz Rosja nakryje na Wolnej Europie…

Gilbert zachichotał.

- No patrz go, no! Wystarczy mu powiedzieć cokolwiek o Iwanie nakrywającym go na Wolnej Europie, a jemu się już coś kojarzy! Oj, kapitalistyczna zgnilizna już cię wy-… No, tego… Zdemoralizowała, czy jak tam!

Węgry odwróciła się w ich kierunku z krzywym uśmiechem.

- Nie bój Felka, jak ktoś przyjdzie, to trzeba tylko przekręcić – zrobiła szybki ruch pokrętłem, a z głośnika popłynęła jedna z sowieckich pieśni masowych – i już mamy radziecką stację. Fajnie wykombinowałam, nie?

- Totalnie w dechę! – stwierdził Feliks – Jak chcesz, to mi też możesz tak przestawić. A, w razie gdyby Rosja przyszedł, to jesteśmy tu na imieninach u Gilberta, czyli towarzysza NRD.

- Chwila moment! – zaprotestował Gilbert – Czemu to moje imieniny?

- Bo to twój lokal, a w ogóle to daj mi skończyć! Zasadniczo, bać się trzeba tylko Rosji i psychoNataszy. Reszta niech nawet wpada, nic nie powiedzą. Aha, co do imienin, to nie zaprosiliśmy go bo…

- Bo to nie jest planowane przyjęcie, tylko tak wpadliśmy, przynieść kwiaty – skończyła Elizaveta – Mogę nawet skoczyć i przynieść jakiś bukiecik.

- Świetnie! – ucieszył się Feliks – Konspirację mamy niezłą, a i zagrycha niezła… E, wiecie co? Chyba mam jeszcze jakąś fajną kiełbasę zachomikowaną w lodówce! Skoczę, co?

- J-j-jak tam chcesz… - odpowiedział Gilbert słabym głosem.

- A może jeszcze skoczę po Licia? Banany mu się przydadzą, bo oni tam na Wschodzie to chyba nie za bardzo mają… To jak?

- Idź, idź – poparła go Węgry – Niech wpadną całą trójką. Oni to chyba akurat mają względny luz, Iwan ich tak nie pilnuje.

- Feliks, Elizaveta – jęknął Gilbert – opanujcie się! Przecież jak nas przyłapią…

- Jak nas przyłapią, to to będą tylko niegroźne imieniny – odpowiedział Polska, znikając za drzwiami.

- No, to ja idę po bukiecik, może jeszcze coś się znajdzie – oświadczyła Elizaveta i już jej nie było.

Gilbert został sam. Przez chwilę myślał nad zamknięciem drzwi i zabarykadowaniem się w mieszkaniu, ale powstrzymał się i zaczął wyciągać talerze. W końcu to miały być jego imieniny…

Udało mu się już zastawić stół i wyłożyć coś na półmiski, kiedy usłyszał pukanie. Najpierw trzy razy szybko, później raz wolno i znów dwa razy szybko.

- Konspiracja – mruknął Gilbert sam do siebie i poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

- Taaak? – zapytał – W jakiej sprawie.

- Na imieniny - odpowiedział głos, należący do Elizavety.

Gilbert wpuścił ja do środka z dziwnym uczuciem, że cofnął się w czasie i znów jest smarkatym Gilbciem, bawiącym się z Felkiem i Elą w wojnę. Cóż, czasem zabawa stawała się prawdą…

- Feliks zaraz przyjdzie. Mówiłam mu, że nie powinniśmy przychodzić naraz.

„Matko Germanio" – pomyślał Gilbert – „Jak zaczną znosić karabiny i omawiać szczegóły akcji partyzanckich…"

Myśli nie dokończył, ponieważ zabrzmiał kolejny dzwonek. Eks-Prusy tylko westchnął i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

- W jakiej sprawie? – zapytał, czując się jak konspirator.

- Na imieniny.

Feliks. „Totalny" fan konspiracji. Żeby było fajniej, przyszedł z tajemniczą paczką (Elizaveta miała przynajmniej tyle zdrowego rozsądku, żeby swój spożywczy wkład w „imieniny" zapakować do – dość dużej zresztą – torby), zawierającą kiełbasę, gumę do żucia, płyty i następne trzy butelki oranżady. Na dodatek wykopał skądś kaszkiet, w którym wyglądał jak konspirator, co go z kolei zdekonspirowało, ale jako że idzie tylko na imieniny, to tylko przypadkowo wygląda jak zdekonspirowany konspirator, i jeszcze przyniósł dwa słoiki ogórków kiszonych.

Feliks mrugnął do niego bezczelnie i oświadczył:

- Elizaveta podała mi kod i hasło.

Kod! Hasło! Mało im komunizmu, że jeszcze sobie takie zabawy urządzają?

Gilbert nie zdążył dokończyć narzekać, kiedy usłyszał kolejnych „konspiratorów." Westchnął. Znowu pukanie, znowu otwierać drzwi…

- My na imieniny…

Za drzwiami stała trójka ostatnich gości: Litwa, Łotwa i Estonia. Ze sporą paczką. No, jak już mają być imieniny…

Gilbert przyprowadził ich do pokoju, pomógł wypakować kolejne artykuły żywnościowe i, po skomplikowanej operacji usadzania wszystkich na odpowiednich miejscach, ostatecznie usiadł.

Kolejne pół godziny minęło im w milczeniu, przerywanym tylko naturalnymi odgłosami wylizywania ajerkoniaku z kieliszków i audycjami Wolnej Europy. Później nie zostało już nic, co dałoby się zjeść, wybić, pożuć albo pociamkać, tak więc wszyscy nagle wstali, w błyskawicznym tempie posprzątali ze stołu i zostawili Gilberta w niepomiernym zdumieniu i prawie sterylnym porządku.

- Ale… Nie… Nie sprzątajcie, sam posprzątam – zaprotestował słabo.

- Eeee tam, trzeba sobie pomagać – stwierdził Polska, szorując równocześnie talerz. Talerz następnie przejmował Łotwa, który go wycierał i podawał Estonii, który układał talerze na półkach.

Gilbert musiał przyznać, że w życiu nie podejrzewałby ich o taką organizację. I współpracę. Kiedy wcześniej zapraszał kogoś na przyjęcie (najczęściej Niemy, Austrię, Szwajcarię, Liechtenstein i niekiedy Węgry), to zawsze sam przygotowywał jedzenie, sam sprzątał, sam załatwiał muzykę, a tu… Wszyscy przytargali coś do jedzenia, na dodatek posprzątali za niego, Feliks przyniósł płyty, Elizaveta nastawiła radio…

- Nee, Gilbert, możemy odsunąć stół? – Feliks jak zwykle wyskoczył nie wiadomo skąd.

- Możecie… Ale po co? – pytanie to pozostało bez odpowiedzi, ponieważ Feliks machnął tylko na kraje bałtyckie, trzymające już stół z trzech stron. Stół powędrował do kąta, a za nim trzy krzesła, dwa fotele i taboret.

- Git majonez, mamy parkiet – oświadczył enigmatycznie Feliks – Elizaveta, włączaj to radio.

Elizaveta pomanipulowała pokrętłem i po chwili z głośników popłynęła muzyka. Węgry uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

- Grają rock'n'rolla!

- Toris – Polska stracił zainteresowanie resztą świata – to znaczy tą jego częścią, która nie był Litwą – Pamiętasz jeszcze kroki do walca?

- Pamiętam… Ale… Ale walca?

- Walc akurat nam szedł najlepiej – stwierdził Feliks, czule obejmując Litwę. Litwa zarumienił się nieco, ale objął Polskę i, zignorowawszy chichot Węgier, zaczęli tańczyć. Łotwa popatrzył na Estonię, który, z ciężkim westchnięciem, ostatecznie dał się namówić na odtańczenie kawałka. Gilbert dyskretnie przysunął się w stronę Elizavety, popatrzył na nią, zmieszał się trochę i oświadczył bohatersko:

- Jak chcesz, to mogę być twoim partne… Znaczy, mogę z tobą zatańczyć.

Elizaveta uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- No, coś ci się za te banany należy.

Odtańczyli jedna piosenkę, drugą, później tak z pięć z płyt Polski (nawet Eduarda udało się rozruszać), kiedy przerwało im głośne pukanie. Wszyscy zamarli, a Węgry rzuciła się do radiowego pokrętła.

Gilbert poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Otwierał je powoli i z wahaniem – tylko jedna osoba pukała w ten sposób…

- Towariszcz Gilbert! A co wy tu urządzacie, co?

Rosja.

- Och, towarzysz Rosja, jak miło… Może towarzysz Rosja wejdzie? – Gilbert odwlekał z odpowiedzią.

Pozostała piątka stała stłoczona wokół radia, wygrywającego właśnie „Międzynarodówkę".

Rosja rozejrzał się wokoło.

- No, to co wy tu, towarzysze, robicie?

Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie. Zaraz się wyda, zaraz się wyda…

- Ojej, jaka szkoda – zabrzmiał głos Litwy – Bo my tu właśnie ćwiczyliśmy pieśni…

- Dla towarzysza na urodziny – dokończył Polska.

- Miał być śpiew, towarzyszka Herdevary miała zatańczyć…

- …Węgierski tańce ludowo-robotnicze…

- A tu niespodzianki nie będzie, szkoda…

Rosja uśmiechnął się.

- Ach, no dobrze… To ćwiczcie, ćwiczcie, tylko wracajcie szybko, bo kolacja niedługo.

Rosja wyszedł, odprowadzany przez szczęśliwego Gilberta.

Cała reszta odetchnęła z ulgą.

- No – oświadczył Estonia – trzeba się zbierać. A swoją drogą, Toris, ty to masz pomysły…

- Ale z nas wazeliniarze! – parsknął śmiechem Polska – Właziliśmy mu w Ural aż po Zatokę Botnicką! ** No, ale faktycznie, miło było, ale trzeba spadać, dziękujemy, chodź, Liciek, odprowadzę cię.

Po kilku minutach wszyscy się zmyli. Gilbert został sam, w pustym mieszkaniu. Rozejrzał się dookoła i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Właściwie to nawet się nie pomylili z tymi imieninami…

* - „Cholera" po węgiersku.

**- Hetaliowo-rosyjski odpowiednik „włazić w dupę aż po migdałki".


End file.
